A Voice
by FallenTruth
Summary: What if you couldn't talk? How would you tell people things? How could you cope in the DBZ World? Here is how someone else coped and found something they didn't know they lost. Rated for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

**FallenTruth: **Firstly I apologise to all the good authors out there and the proper DBZ fans. I have only just converted and I LOVE it. I have not got a favourite yet which shows how new I am. Please forgive me. I do not really know what possessed me to try and write something. I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, but I do own me. Well she isn't completely me, but close enoughish. Erm just so you know **Bold** means writing in her notebook,**_ bold and italic_** is sign language and just _italic_ is thoughts. Someone else inspired me to wite this. I can't remember who but when I do I will thank you. (thinks)

A Voice

Part 1

What if your entire life you were unable to talk? Then you would know what it is like to be me. It sucks. There is absolutely no way that it could be anything but bad. How can you sustain a normal life? I don't know how I have managed to survive all these years. I have tried with all my waking moments to act just like everyone else, but that isn't possible. Just a few days ago for example I started a new school. That doesn't sound too bad does it except when you think, how does she introduce herself? How does she make new friends? It's not like I can talk to them. Someone once asked me the cruellest question possible. They asked me if I blamed my parents for being mute. You know what, I do and that probably seems selfish and it is. I don't care. No one will ever know what I think or what I want to say. Written words are the only way I can speak. Then again I don't even have a way with words and here I am trying to explain my life. It just seems so stupid and pointless. I would laugh if I could, but no I can't even make that sound. No Doctor could ever explain why I was unable to make any noise. Some claimed that it was just a mental thing. That makes me want to hit people, if thoughts and wishes were what made you speak I would be singing like a bird. No I have grown used to the silence, but it always hurts when I see the look in people's eyes. They pity me, they feel sorry for me. I don't want their pity! I want to be treated like a normal person. Some seem to think that just because I can't talk I must be stupid or that I can't hear what they say about me.

The other kids at the school I joined were all friendly when I first walked in a girl with brown hair spoke to me, she looked nice,

"Hey, I'm Tara nice to meet you. Are you new?" I nodded to her and she looked expectant waiting for me to say something. I had to get out my notebook and pen and write on it. She looked at me confused. I wrote, **Hey I'm Fionn. Yes I'm new and yes I can't talk. **That look I knew so well came to her eyes and she merely said,

"Oh I'm sorry." Why do people always say that? It annoys the hell out of me. They can't do anything about it and neither can I so I prefer to ignore the fact I can't talk. She turned her back on me and went to her seat. It was what I expected so why did it hurt? I just ignored thee hurt and grabbed a spare desk in the middle of the class. The teacher walked in and immediately saw me.

She was a harassed looking woman who smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, I am Mrs Gadomski. Come to the front and introduce yourself. Tell us your name." The same happened in every school I went to. I walked to the front taking my notepad and pen. What would I do without them? Not many people knew sign language. The woman frowned at me as I got to the front and started to write a note for her. "What's the matter girl speak up. Lost your voice?" _Yes I have lost my voice, but then again I never had one. _I wanted to lash out and the best way to do that was as followed. I just nodded at her an emotionless look on my face. She frowned again, "You can't speak?" I just nodded. She looked shocked and then moved back into motion. She still looked uncomfortable. "Well I'll just look at your papers it'll tell me who you are." She shuffled papers whilst I stood at the front. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and heard whispers,

"What's she doing here? They normally send them to the special school." I acted as if I couldn't hear them. So I was already an outsider one of "them". Mind not even I knew why I didn't go to the special school.

"Oh yes here you are. You're name is Fionn Cloud. Well welcome to my class. I'll have someone show you to your lessons." With that I was dismissed back to my seat.

The rest of my day went along those lines all my teachers being shocked when they realised I couldn't talk. I heard many more comments from other students, but had learnt long ago to just block them out. Show the world a mask that they could never break. Never let them see you hurt. Those were how I lived my life. The only time I felt vaguely normal was at home. My mother was deaf and dumb and my father merely deaf. I spoke with them in sign language and could have conversations, but not ones I wanted. It was so frustrating. I wanted out of my life. I wanted to find a place where I was not a freak. School finally ended and I couldn't wait to get home, but nothing is ever easy for me. I went to my locker and grabbed my books hurrying to leave the school. I was ion such hurry that I accidentally ran into someone. I hit the floor my books flying everywhere. Without thought my hands moved in the sign for sorry. I found myself looking up at a jock. Yes they seem to be everywhere. He frowned down at me,

"Apologise." _I already have you baka._ I merely frowned at him. He growled at me and advanced scaring me. I stood and backed away only to find two more jocks blocking my escape. They grabbed my arms and pulled me forward. The first boy seemed mad, "I sad to apologise. No one ignores me." I reached into my pocket pulling out my notepad and pen and tried to scribble something down, but one of his cronies took them away from me. The other shoved me to the ground. I received a kick in the ribs with bruising force and winced. I was lost without my notepad I couldn't talk. They had stolen my only means of communication with these idiots. It probably seems stupid to get that attached to paper, but it was my lifeline. I needed it. They roughed me up a bit and left me lying on the ground all my paper ripped and the pen snapped. I just slowly began to get up picking up my things. It was impossible to see from my expression how I felt. That was the continuation of the hell that was my life. I would have laughed if I could. Instead I just walked home and acted like nothing had happened. I had to get a new notepad and that was it. I had millions of pens that I could use.

The days have passed like that and here I am now sitting here in the swing on the tree in our backyard. It's peacefully quiet, but when is it not around me. I looked up at the stars that were littering the sky, so very beautiful. I wanted to escape this world. I wanted to go somewhere else completely, somewhere new and strange. A place where there were heroes and bad guys. A place where I could belong. I looked at the moon and felt strange as if I needed to hold something in. My head began to spin and my world went dark.

Reader's POV

The girl who was sitting in the swing highlighted by the moon slumped forward onto the ground. Her slender form began to change and morph into what seemed to be a giant monkey. A figure appeared in front of her,

"No this can't be happening. She should be bound into her human form. I have to move her. If she stays here she'll kill someone." Sparks flashed from the person's fingertips and the large monkey vanished. The figure turned to the house mist flowing from his fingers, "Forget." Then he vanished as abruptly as he came. The night continued in its peaceful course none the wiser for what had almost happened.

--

**FallenTruth:** I hope that was ok and not too traumatic to read. Well review and forgive me any mistakes I will undoubtably make. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Voice

Part 2

Readers POV

Fionn was falling or so it seemed to her, but she suddenly opened her eyes and sat panting. She glanced around to find herself in some unknown place. There were trees all around her and there seemed to be no one around. She glanced down at herself and her eyes widened in shock. Her clothes had changed, she was now wearing purple trousers a black top and a purple jacket. It reminded her of someone's clothes (Mirai Trunks' if you hadn't guessed, sorry for the bad description) she had no idea where she had seen them before. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was day. She slowly stood unsure what to make of her surroundings. She pushed her black hair behind her ears. It framed her face she always kept it short hating how unwieldy long hair made her feel. She felt something that seemed to be coming close to her. She ignored it and instead started walking. She didn't care in what direction she went as long as she was doing something. Only the birds singing kept her company for the next few minutes. She was sent flying off her feet as the trees to her right exploded. She hit the ground hard dirt flying up around her. Fionn glanced around looking for what had caused the explosion.

Voices above her caught her attention and she looked up. Her brown eyes grew wide as she saw two people up there. They both reminded her of something, but she had no idea what. One was talking to the other,

"Vegeta be more careful. You've destroyed part of the forest." The other snorted,

"Kakarott do not concern yourself." He paused and then looked down, "Can you feel that?" The one he called Kakarott nodded,

"Yes, it's really strong. Let's investigate." Fionn felt slightly panicked they were looking for something could it be her? They could fly and who on earth did they remind her of? It came to her in a flash of inspiration as she saw them flying lower and lower. They were from Dragon Ball Z. An anime that she had seen occasionally in the past. Then how could she be here? She spun around to run as the two landed in the crater Vegeta made. That was when she received yet another surprise. She found herself looking at a tail that was connected to her. She took a deep breath and pushed it behind her. She could deal with this she just had to remain calm. Footsteps behind her sent her back into flight. She ran into the trees dodging low branches. Footsteps from in front of her made her freeze. How had that happened? How fast were they? She wracked her memories and knew from the programme they could go very fast.

Footsteps behind and ones in front she was trapped. What could she do? Indecision held her in place just a moment too long. Behind her the one called Vegeta spoke.

"Who are you? Identify yourself. You're a Saiyan? What are you doing here?" Fionn spun to look him in the face. He was across the clearing from her and he was frowning at her. Out of habit she put a hand in her pocket looking for her notepad, but there was nothing there. Then there was the other voice from behind her,

"Oh you found them. Wow look Vegeta he's got a tail." Fionn winced and turned to look at him as she did so his eyes widened and he blushed. "Sorry I didn't know you were a girl. So who are you? How did you get here? What are you doing here?" Vegeta behind her spoke up,

"I just asked her that Kakarott and she didn't tell me. I think she is up to no good. Feel her Ki." Kakarott merely smiled,

"Hey I'm Goku." She frowned confused her pitiful knowledge of DBZ did not tell her why he had two names. Vegeta growled,

"Stop ignoring me and speak girl!" Fionn just spun again looking at him. He seemed to lose it and flew at her knocking her flying into the nearest tree. Pains lanced down her back as she stood up. How could she explain to them she couldn't talk. Goku restrained Vegeta as he tried to attack her again. She flinched holding her hands in front of her and standing there vulnerable to attack.

"Vegeta don't do that again. She obviously isn't a threat." He released the shorter man who still glared at Fionn. Goku went over to her and touched her shoulder causing her to hunch even more. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, just tell me who you are."

Fionn felt so frustrated and ashamed that she had flinched. She put her hands back at her sides and made sure her features showed no emotion. Goku was waiting for her reply, but there was no way she could speak. She looked at him and then opened her mouth, but no sound came out. He frowned and she began trying to show him through actions that she couldn't talk. He didn't seem to understand and she felt like hitting him.

"You can't speak." She turned to see Vegeta who had spoken and nodded. Goku looked shocked,

"I'm sorry." Fionn clenched her hands into fists it was those words again. The ones she hated more than any others. Thankfully Vegeta didn't say anything. Goku seemed to think and then spoke,

"Do you know where you are?" She shook her head, "Do you know where you live?" She shook her head again exasperated. At least there was some progress even if it was small. "Would you like to come with us? You can stay with us." Fionn nodded, but was unable to smile. Goku grinned nearly blinding her with its brilliance. "Let's go." Without any explanation he lifted her into his arms and flew into the air. Fionn's mouth opened in a silent scream as they left the earth far below. Everything seemed to be spinning. She had always hated heights. She closed her eyes unable to take anymore. Unconsciously she clung to Goku trying to hide her face in his chest. His comforting voice in her ear startled her, "Are you scared?" She nodded against his front unwilling to back off and look at him. "Don't worry we'll be there soon." She had no idea what happened for the rest of the trip hidden as she was.

Vegeta's voice made Fionn jump as he called out,

"Woman we're home and I'm hungry." Goku spoke to her gently,

"We're here you can let go now." Ever so slowly she looked around and saw they were on the ground. She let go of him and fell to her knees hugging the ground. He laughed at her and she glared. "This way." He walked into the building, which had Capsule Corporation written on the side. She followed slowly feeling a bit worried. She entered the building and saw a woman with blue hair, her name eluded Fionn. There was also a younger girl who looked about her age. Goku spoke,

"This is Bulma and Bra." The blue haired woman smiled,

"I'm Bulma and that's Bra Vegeta's daughter and you are?" Fionn looked hopelessly at Goku who spoke for her.

"We haven't gotten that far. She can't talk." The two women's eyes widened as they looked at her. Bulma suddenly looked as if she had an idea and left the room. Vegeta was standing arms crossed next to his daughter who smiled at Fionn.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends." There was no way to answer that so Fionn just stood unmoving. Bulma reappeared with a notepad and Fionn felt as if she was in heaven. The woman gave her the notepad and a pen.

"Here you go you can speak to us now." Completely ridiculously Fionn felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She had to blink them back desperately not willing to show her emotions.

--

**FallenTruth:** There we go second bit and the DBZ characters are in. I have changed the ages of the children to suit myself and I am sorry if that offends anyone. PLease don't hate me (puppy face)


	3. Chapter 3

**FallenTruth:** Not much to say. Idon't own DBZ or any of it's characters mores the shame. Well enjoy I hope.

A Voice

Part 3

"Here you go you can speak to us now." Completely ridiculously Fionn felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She had to blink them back desperately not willing to show her emotions.

She opened the notepad and began to write just as the door flew open behind her and someone flew in. She hit the ground with a thud and found herself looking into blue eyes inches from her own. They moved back and she saw an entire person. It was a boy with violet hair and a cute face. She felt embarrassed, where had that thought come from? He stood revealing how tall he was and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet,

"Sorry about that." His voice oozed masculinity and she felt a blush highlight her cheeks. She suddenly noticed there was another boy who had come in with him. He had black hair and an amused expression. Bulma spoke,

"Trunks how's your day been?" The violet haired one smiled at the woman,

"Fine mom. Me and Goten got in some training." The names clicked for Fionn and she realised which was which. Trunks smiled at her making her feel happy, "Hi, nice to meet you." She just lifted her hand in a hello. Bulma spoke again,

"She can't speak. Vegeta and Goku just found her in the woods. She is going to be staying with us." Fionn's eyes widened when had this been decided? Goku just grinned,

"She can? Thanks." Bulma smiled,

"Sure we have more space here." She turned back to the mute girl, "Go on with what you were writing." Fionn picked up the notepad from where it had fallen and wrote. **My name is Fionn Cloud. **She showed this to Trunks who was closest and he read it out for her. They all smiled and chorused a greeting except for Vegeta,

"Hello Fionn." **I don't know how I got here, but this isn't like my world and there I didn't have a tail.** Once more Trunks read it out and he suddenly noticed the tail as did Goten,

"You're a Saiyan?" **I don't know. What is a Saiyan?**

Goku grinned,

"Well I'm a Saiyan as is Vegeta and the children are all part Saiyan." **You don't have a tail.** He nodded,

"I don't now, but I used to." Fionn nodded and felt her eyes closing. Bulma noticed and moved towards her,

"Come with me I'll show you to your room. You look tired." The mute girl nodded too tired to write anything. As she took a step forward pain flared all down her back and she staggered. Before she could hit the floor a pair of arms saved her, she looked up to see Trunks. She smiled wanly in thanks unable to concentrate.

"Are you all right?" **No my back it hurts. I knocked it.** Trunks read it and nodded telling his mother. Bulma moved into action telling Trunks to bring Fionn with him. He surprised her by lifting her up bridal style on arm under the backs of her knees. He carried her through to where his mother was. She had out all sorts of stuff and was putting things together.

"Trunks you can go now thank you." He left after laying Fionn on the examination bed. Bulma saw the girl's eyes slowly closing and smiled to herself. She gave her a sedative and watched as she lost consciousness.

Bulma turned the younger girl and her front removing her top. Her back was covered in bruises and scratches. At one point it looked as if bone poked through the skin. She winced and set to work to patch her up. Bulma realise that she wasn't going to be able to do this quickly and so made a decision. She stripped the younger girl and placed her in the regeneration tank. She left after a few moments to return to the others. She entered the room and walked right into the middle of a discussion about the new Saiyan girl.

"Where did she come from? I mean you can't just appear like that." Trunks frowned,

"You do it all the time Goku." Said man waved his hand,

"I use Instant Transmission that's different. Well whoever she is she doesn't seem threatening." Vegeta broke in,

"We should still watch her though just in case." Bulma decided to have her say.

"I think she is just a lost young girl who needs someone to help her out. We all have to be extra nice to her. Even you Vegeta." Vegeta responded with his usual "humph".

Vegeta was feeling slightly guilty for having knocked her into that tree, but would never admit it. His thoughts flew back to someone else he had known a long time ago. _The woman smiled at him and shook her head and then did a series of complicated hand gestures. He couldn't completely understand them, but he didn't need to. He knew what she wanted to say as if she had spoken in his mind. He felt sad as she closed her eyes lying back on the bed her breathing slowing. As she stopped breathing and relaxed her last words echoed in his mind. **I am glad I found my voice if only for a short time.** _He came back to himself to see a hand being waved in front of him and he snapped,

"What is it woman?" Bulma smiled,

"You phased out for a moment there. What were you thinking about?" He shrugged,

"It was nothing." Bulma nodded and then repeated what she had said earlier,

"Remember be nice to her." He murmured in reply and only those with Saiyan hearing heard him,

"Of course I will." Those who heard him were extremely surprised to say the least, but Goku smiled to himself.

--

**FallenTruth: **I am good doing all these chapters at once am I not? Well I suppose not if you hate them. Hmmmmm. Anyway I am wanting sugar, give it to me. Please review, nicely please.


	4. Chapter 4

A Voice

Part 4

Fionn's POV

I opened my eyes and saw blue hair, it was Bulma. She smiled at me and I looked around. I felt disoriented until I recognised I was in the medical room. I frowned, what happened to me? I looked at the woman questioningly and she seemed to understand.

"You've been out for a day; those knocks on your back were quite nasty. Worse than I first thought." I nodded and sat up feeling fine. In fact I felt better than fine. I felt powerful and aware. I noticed that I had my clothes on which I first appeared in and they were clean. I had a sneaking suspicion that she had changed them for me when I was unconscious. I didn't really mind and stood stretching my legs and arms waking myself up. I grinned unconsciously as I looked around myself. Bulma handed me my new notebook and led the way to the front room. The others were all eating, it seemed Goku and Goten had either stayed or come back today. From the food I could see it was lunchtime, but I didn't feel hungry. Lunch was always a bad time fro me at home. I normally skipped it and just the sight of the food was enough to make me feel queasy as memories tried to take hold.

Bulma tapped me on the shoulder, but for some reason I thought it was my mom and turned hands shaping signs. **_What is it? _**I suddenly realised that she had no idea what I said. Vegeta spoke nearly making me fall over with surprise,

"Woman she asked you a question, but I didn't quite catch it." Everyone stared at him in surprise me more than anyone else. I decided to test his ability to understand me. **_I asked her what is it, I thought she was my mother. Sorry. How do you know sign language?_** He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he watched my hands dance and then spoke his answer. "An old woman long ago taught me, but I don't know it well. I only understood her because I was her voice. Supposedly for every mute person there is someone out there who is their voice and can hear their thoughts." This was the longest he had ever spoken in my presence and the stunned looks from everyone else showed I wasn't the only surprised one. Bulma spoke,

"You know this way that she speaks?" He nodded,

"I'm very rusty and can't understand it all anyway. I only get the vague gist of it and have to guess what she means." I didn't think they could have been more surprised, but I was shown how wrong I had been by their faces now. I smiled genuinely. I even felt tears fill my eyes and had to turn away from them. I could not let another see me like this. Someone touched my shoulder and I tried to turn away. I saw blue and guessed it was Bulma. I had to escape and so took the only route possible and ran. Voices called after me,

"Fionn come back." I didn't stop running until I got to a dead end.

I looked around and found myself in what looked like a gym or something. I didn't know why I thought it would be a gym it just seemed gymy. There were no machines to exercise on or anything. I went to one of the walls and slumped down. I could not cry I wouldn't let myself. I had not cried in years and I wasn't going to start now. Is this how pathetic I had become? I cried when someone showed me the least bit kindness and tried to understand sign language. I leant my head on my knees and stayed there. Soon I could feel someone coming close. I didn't know how I knew I just did. I looked around and saw what looked like a chamber where I could hide. I darted in ignoring the signs and rushed to a corner to hide. I huddled up trying to make myself as small as possible. The person came unerringly towards where I was hiding. I calmed myself taking deep breaths and fighting back the tears. My head flew up at the sound of the door being locked. No one had come in, but they were locking me in. I raced to the door and started to hammer on it. I was unable to cry out and once more cursed my lack of voice. I heard a cackling noise from just outside and a voice spoke,

"I'll get rid of you once and for all. I can't have anyone helping these Z fighters. You're too powerful to let loose." My eyes widened as I heard the words of whoever it was. I wanted to scream in anger at them for doing this to me.

Firstly I was brought here without my consent and secondly I had a tail, thirdly I didn't know anyone and fourthly I was trying to be killed. This was so unfair. I shook my head bitterly when had my life ever been fair? I hit the door again and that was the extent to which I could show my anger. Without warning I suddenly felt as if a ton of bricks was sitting on my chest. With a gasp I slid down the wall fighting to breathe. As I finally began to catch my breath the pressure grew in intensity and I heard a roaring in my ears. I lay on the ground gasping like a fish out of water. _Please let someone hear me. Please let someone find me. Help!_

--

**FallenTruth: **dun dun dun. Will Fionn be saved in time? Will the secret attacker be revealed? Will Fionn ever find her voice? Find out next time on.Hehehe!


End file.
